


Want

by ONo_spaghettios



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aplha!Levi, High School AU, Levi/Eren Yeager - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Eren, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Levi, a/b/o dynamics, bottom!Eren, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONo_spaghettios/pseuds/ONo_spaghettios
Summary: Levi has been in love with his teacher, Eren, for god-knows how long. BUT what happens when he and said teacher are put in a very... awkward situation?Also not proofread.





	Want

Levi sighed softly as his Human A&P teacher, Eren Jaeger, walked into the classroom. The alpha boy looked forward to seeing his beautiful teacher everyday. As usual, he started at the top of Eren's head, admiring his curly, brown hair that was usually worn in a bun of some sort.

Today, though, he noticed that Eren was wearing his hair down, parted on the left side instead of the right, which was how it was usually parted when the brown locks were wore down.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before moving down to Eren's gorgeous face. The omega had thick, arched eyebrows and large, Caribbean turquoise eyes that shone, especially in the sunlight. Though, in Levi's opinion, artificial light worked just fine. Eren had the cutest button nose, which was neither too wide nor too slim, and luscious, pink and plump lips that were so kissable.

Levi would nut in Eren's mouth any day.

Eren had tan, smooth skin and a slender neck. His waist was tiny and his hips were wide, good for carrying and bearing children— Levi's children, hopefully.

And that ass. And those thighs. God.

Levi could just imagine being between those long legs, kissing the back of Eren's knees as the omega thrashed on the bed from his Alpha's rough thrusts. Eren would let out the cutest moans and groans and—

"Levi? Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying?"

Levi immediately snapped out of his day dreaming. "I'm sorry, Eren. I was just contemplating life."

Eren smiled softly at Levi's joking. "Well, after you learn all the anatomical body regions, you can figure out life and its meaning."

"You are so kind."

The teacher rolled his eyes, moving to write something on the board but dropping the marker. "Oh shoot," he said, bending over to pick it up.

What Eren didn't realize was that Levi had been collecting pictures of Eren bent over. The alpha quickly yanked his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture and examining it lovingly.

If only you were mine, my innocent omega.

Throughout the rest of the class period, Eren would move to help a student, unconsciously bending over in front of Levi. He would turn his head and take a deep breath in, getting a faint whiff of Eren's slick.

Mm... omega must be going into heat soon.

Levi wondered who helped Eren through his heat. Just the thought of someone else getting handsy with his omega made him growl.

The bell soon rang, dismissing the students to go home.

"Don't forget to do your homework! And study for the test next Tuesday!"

Just as Levi was about to leave, he got a text from his sister.

Kasa: My friends and I are going somewhere, and my car is still getting fixed, so I took yours. Good luck finding a ride home.

Levi groaned in frustration. He was going to whoop Mikasa's ass later today. As he considered who could give him a ride home, he got a very bright idea.

"Eren?"

The omega looked over at Levi with large doe eyes, blinking softly. "Yes?"

"Is there any chance you can give me a ride home? My sister stole my car and both of my parents are gone."

Well, that was mostly true. Levi's mom was murdered by his father, and he was given the death penalty. The uncle and aunt that they lived with were low lifes, his uncle being a gang leader and his aunt being a stripper. He and Mikasa were left at home alone very often.

The Omega smiled softly. "Sure I'll give you a ride home. Just let me finish grading these papers and we'll be on our way."

Levi smirked at Eren's cheerful tone, staring at the teacher just enough so he wouldn't be noticed. Eventually, Eren finished grading the papers. But, being clumsy, he managed to knock a can of pens off his desk. As Eren moved to pick it up, Levi began walking in Eren's direction.

Eren bent over right as Levi made it, Levi's dick making contact with Eren's ass. In an attempt to keep Eren from falling face-first, Levi gripped Eren's hips.

This left them in a very awkward position.

Of course, Levi was not at all bothered. But Eren was furiously embarrassed, frozen in shock.

Levi slowly rocked Eren back and forth, his hips thrusting forward when Eren's body moved backward.

What is this I'm feeling? Eren asked himself, feeling aroused by Levi's rocking.

"Don't you feel it too?" Levi asked, rocking a little faster. "I can smell your heat."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Levi scoffed, pulling Eren's upper body up, kissing those plump lips deeply. Eren gasped softly, a tongue being pressed into his mouth quickly.

The teacher could feel the slick running down his thighs, his knees trembling slightly. His body could sense a strong alpha, and his butt could sense that long, thick cock that was being pressed against him.

After he knew Eren had gotten a good feel, Levi propped Eren upright and let go of his hips, walking out the door. "I'll be waiting by your car."

Eren nodded absently, sitting down to process what the hell had just happened.

Soon enough, Eren was able to collect his thoughts and move to his car, sitting in the driver's seat without giving Levi so much of a glance to the younger's face. But one thing Eren did notice was that Levi had a huuge erection that was very noticeable.

Eren's omega whined in want, pushing Eren to make a move on the alpha sitting next to him. Eren ignored the instinct, cranking up the car.

"Why did you decide to give me a ride even if I just rubbed my dick on your butt?" Levi asked, looking at Eren as the teacher drove.

"Well, anything can be overlooked if you are a student as hardworking and strong and smart and sexy and..." Eren didn't realize what he'd said until he'd said it, slowly turning his head toward the alpha.

"Sexy, huh?" Levi said with a smirk, reaching his hand over and taking Eren's it in, kissing it softly.

"Well you aren't bad yourself."

Eren was quiet for a moment, opening his mouth before Levi broke the silence again. "You know, I'm 18."

"And?"

"And I know your heat is coming soon. And spring break is next week."

Eren raised his eyebrow. "What are you implying, Levi? You are a student. Even more, you are my student. Anything that would involve sexual contact would get me fired. Plus anybody would be able to smell your scent on me. That would obvious—"

Levi cut Eren's words off with a deep kiss, placing two fingers under his chin to keep Eren in place. The teacher slowly decided to kiss back, moving his lips in sync with the younger's. Small moans started to come out of the Omega's mouth, Levi's cock getting harder and harder.

As they broke their kiss, Eren sighed softly. "I will give you one chance. If I am sated and impressed, I will... I'll let you help me through my heat. If I don't like it, then you are to drop this entire rendezvous. Okay?"

Levi nodded. "Okay."

After everything was prepared.

"Oh god Levi, harder!" The omega yelled, his moans reverberating through the house. Levi pushed Eren's legs up, plunging his member in and out of the teacher's hole in rapid succession. The alpha groaned and grunted with each thrust, his knot slowly expanding.

“Fuck! Shit I’m going to fucking come! Make me come alpha, please!”

Levi had no idea that this seemingly sweet and innocent omega had such a potty mouth.

“You gonna come for me, my sweet little omega? Gonna spurt your seed all over your flat stomach and keep taking my cock until I fill you up with my seed?”

The dirty words coming from the student only turned Eren on more, his hole clenching even tighter. “Yes! Please fill me up! I-I want your come!”

Levi bit Eren’s neck roughly and that was it. Eren’s whole body tensed before he came, thrashing under his strong alpha.

The tightness of Eren’s hole after his climax was too much for Levi, the boy thrusting his knot in and shooting his load deep into the omega’s womb. The pair collapsed on the bed, sharing another kiss, this one more delicate and loving.

“If I get pregnant, you’re helping me take care of this baby.”

Levi smiled softly. “Well, I’ll have to be your boyfriend in order for that to happen.

Eren rolled his eyes, smiling at Levi. “I don’t think I’d have it any other way, my strong, protective alpha.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way either, my innocent, seductive omega.”


End file.
